American Revolution
The American Revolution refers to the period during the last half of the 18th century in which the Thirteen Colonies that became the United States of America gained independence from the British Empire. In this period, the Colonies united against the British Empire and entered a period of armed conflict known as the Revolutionary War or as the American War of Independence, between 1775 and 1783. This culminated in the United States Declaration of Independence in 1776, the supplying of a large number of French troops on the American side in 1778, victory on the battlefield circa 1781, and a formal peace signed in Paris in 1783. Contrary to claims made by an unreliable source, there was no aerial combat in this war. :Note: This article to applies to most of Harry Turtledove's timelines where the point of departure came after 1783. It is only germaine to the following works. American Revolution in The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump In the 18th century, certain colonies in North America broke away from English rule, leading to the founding of the Confederated Provinces of America.The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump, p. 209. American Revolution in Crosstime Traffic Crosstime Traffic was aware of an alternate in which the American Revolution never took place. In that alternate, North America was a contented colony of the British Empire, which ruled three-quarters of the world by the late 21st Century. American Revolution in The Disunited States of America Despite the military success of the American Revolution, the United States failed as a country early in the 19th century due to it never adopting a Constitution. Nonetheless, the American Revolution inspired other colonies in the New World to break from their European rulers, and the political and military leaders of the Revolution were well regarded in North America into the 21st century. American Revolution in The Guns of the South The victorious Confederacy sought to bring added weight to their success by channeling the American Revolution. Thus, the war in which they won their independence came to be called the Second American Revolution. American Revolution in "The Last Word" The Domination of the Draka was a nation founded by soldiers of the losing side in the American Revolution. One cultural quirk which reflected this was the habit of Draka families named Arnold to name their sons Benedict. American Revolution in Southern Victory Both the United States and the Confederate States claimed to be the legitimate heirs of the American Revolution, although the dictates of geography and politics led each country to pick and chose which Founding Fathers they felt best represented the American ideal. The American Revolution was the original inspiration for the Freedom Party in its first period under Anthony Dresser, whose posters called for "a new revolution." After his ascension to the presidency, Jake Featherston discontinued such references, coming to the conclusion that the "revolution was complete." American Revolution in The Two Georges Shortly after the Seven Years' War, unrest and discontent due to excessive tax rates began to brew in Britain's North American colonies. The swift actions of an American delegation to Britain, led by Colonel George Washington, averted the feared revolution and led to the creation of the North American Union.The Two Georges, pgs. 27-29, MPB. See also The following fictional analogs of the American Revolution appear in Harry Turtledove's work. *American Revolution (A Different Flesh) *Atlantean War of Independence References Category:Wars (OTL) Category:Wars (Alternate Timeline) American Revolution Category:The Case of the Toxic Spell Dump American Revolution American Revolution Category:The Last Word American Revolution Category:The Two Georges Category:Wars Involving the United States Category:Wars Involving Britain Category:Wars Involving France Category:Wars Involving Spain Category:Wars Involving the Confederated Provinces